Denying My Heart
by ms.demonic
Summary: She denies the fact that she loves him. She denies the feelings for him. But most importantly, she denies her heart of getting broken by him. "...Shiki..."
1. Proulouge

**Kaaaaaay! This is obviously a Rima/Shiki fic, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK whatsoever!**

* * *

_Idiot_

_Pathetic_

_Desperate_

_"In love with..._

_…Shiki…"_

Okay, so she had it bad. But it's not like she'll ever admit it, or the fact that she's in love with him. She'll always try to find an excuse to be close with Shiki.

"_We're childhood friends, of course I'll always be by his side."_

"_He needed to tell me something."_

"_He ate my pocky, so I'm going to hurt him!"_

Those were her known reasons. Even though everyone knew about her and Shiki, she would deny it. They would always tease her, but she'll either ignore it, or deny it. Shiki…well, he didn't care about the matter. He would shrug and just place his cheek on his palm. Sometimes Rima wished he would of helped. Sometimes she wished that he would crack and tell her how he feels about her. Sometimes she wished she can hurt each of them, and one day she actually had hurt Aido for bothering her. Yeah, she had it bad. I mean; they had a bond, for Christ's sake! Still, she felt like a complete idiot to fall for Shiki. No, she denies it every chance she gets. Anyways, he never showed any emotion towards her that will make her think he was interested. The thing is, she just doesn't see how they can be together.

_Delusional_

_Helpless_

_Imagination is going overboard_

Rima sighed. She looked out her bedroom window, enjoying the view of the night sky. She denies the fact that she loves him. She denies the feelings for him. But most importantly, she denies her heart of getting broken by him. "…Shiki…"

* * *

Shiki Senri. Shiki's a top model, a high level vampire, related to Kaname-senpai, and Rima's best friend.

"Rima…" A smile curved onto Shiki's face as he thought of her. She was beautiful, but fragile. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was in her usual do-up. Her blue eyes would look up at him in a blankly stare. Her white coat over her slim shoulders, with her white skirt as well. Those creamy legs that he loved so much covered up with knee lengthy blue socks. On her tiny feet were her brow boots, which made a soft tap against the hard floor. The way she acted so attached to him whenever he goes. Well, he is her best friend; of course she'll want to follow him. She didn't like him nonetheless love him. All those times when everyone teased him, he shrugged not really caring.

_Stare_

_Boredom_

_Depression_

"_Shiki!" Rima had called out one time when she was left behind. Her voice sounded like a melody to him. Her smile, the one she would do only for him was on her angelic face._

"_Hurry up, Rima!"_

Hmm, he loves to imagine her running towards him. But he knew. He knew that she doesn't love him. But still. He couldn't feel like something of the edge of his heart was tugging him towards her.

_Hopelessly in love with…_

"…Rima…"

* * *

**Ehhhhh! I don't really know how I did; personally I think I sucked. But then again, I think I always do. Haha. This is my first VK fanfic nonetheless my first fanfic! So, yeah, sorry if it sucks or is off somehow. I was super tired writing this, since school started. Ugh! So, umm review please! Criticize me all you want, it will help me improve in my stories. Well, ja ne!**

**Review!! It's the purple button down on the bottom left corner waiting for some action.**


	2. Nightmare?

**Woohoo! I updated this pretty quickly; considering that school started and all. Enjooooooy!**

**BTW: This chapter is dedicated to HikariX (: I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own VK. If I did, I would make Rima/Shiki main characters! And Aido would appear more as well. x3**

* * *

_Shadows crept on the buildings, trying to cover anything they can put they're 'hands' on._

_Step, step, step, step. Each step got louder as the pace went faster. The gasp of a girl could be heard with an 'oomph' as she fell. She strangely put her hands out, trying to reach for something, or someone..._

_"Shiki! Help me..." The girl was hysterical. What did she need help for? What was she running from or who? Nothing was behind her, or in front of her. It was just her...alone. Everything was silent, eerie. She shivered from the aura of the place; cold. A visible line of tears was starting to roll down her cheeks. She was scared. It wasn't likely of a vampire to be scared, but she was different. She always have been, and always will be. She weakly stood up, and continued running. No idea of where she was going, she kept running straight. Visible puffs of her breath could be seen. It was strangely cold--well, not for her--in the area. Snow started to fall from the sky. Snow? At this time of month? So strange. A piercing scream could be heard from behind Rima. Her eyes widened a bit from the other presence. She just ran, ran for her life. She saw a shady figure waiting for her. She ran towards it, wanting to see who it was. A pair of silver eyes shone through the darkness; looking at her. Shiki..._

_"Shiki, don't stand there. Do something! This thing is chasing me!" He outstretched his arm to reach for her hand. She did the same, but no matter how fast she would run, Shiki would go farther. No...not farther, but it seemed like she couldn't reach him. He was standing still, but she couldn't grab his arm. It was like if she was on a treadmill, and she couldn't move forward. Running in place..._

_"Shiki?!" His figure retreated into the darkness. No! He had left her alone. Alone. Rima ran faster, but she was still stuck. And the creature was gaining on her, until it finally..._

"NOOO!" Rima immediately stood up from laying down on her bed. A loud gasp escaped her lips as trickles of sweat rolled down her forehead. She faced her window, seeing that it was still daytime outside. She woken up somewhat early for class to start. She fell back on her bed, and touched her forehead. What a crazy nightmare. Could vampires even get nightmares, or be frighten? But then again, Rima was different.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself. No matter how many times, she still couldn't get to Shiki. A light knock could be heard on the other side of her door. Someone must of heard her screamed. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She just wanted to rest, that was all.

"I'm fine, go away."

"Rima...are you sure?" Ruka asked a little bit worried. She was _always _worried about her.

"Yes! Go away!"

But...was she okay? That was just so strange. She never had that nightmare before, why now? She pulled her blankets over her head, hoping to fall back to sleep. A few minutes after, Rima was knocked unconscious. She loved to sleep.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Right now, Rima was talking to Ruka. Night class started about five minutes ago. They did the usual. Go through the doors, mobs of fan girls, start hitting Aido for being super annoying. Yep, the usual. She was starting to get annoyed with Ruka. Doesn't that damn Blondie get it?! Nothing means nothing! What the hell does she see more in NOTHING?

"For the last time, Ruka, it was nothing."

"Why'd you scream?"

"I don't know!" She said through gritted teeth. The blonde didn't need to know anything about her personal life. _"So stay out of it!"_

"But, Rima! There has to be a reason."

Rima already went back to her seat next to Shiki. She didn't need this. She wished she had her umbrella to break Ruka's skull with it. A smile appeared on her lips as she sat down. Shiki looked at Rima from the corner of her eye. He looked back at the front after a second.

"What happened? I heard you scream."

"Nothing, really." Rima said a bit sad. Was she really that loud? Did everyone else hear, but just didn't say anything? Nah, Aido would probably pass her a note asking her about it.

"Whatever."

Yaguri-sensei walked in holding a book in his hand. Talk about being late. How rude. He opened the book and started to read from it. This was different from any other lesson. Rima propped her elbow on the table, and placed her cheek on her palm. No matter, she wasn't interested.

"Coldness...desire...fate. Three children became best friends when they were little. Two boys and one girl. Kira, Kasu, and Kaze. They were all together for a long time, but Kira and Kasu spend more time together. Then before they knew it they became to love each other. Now, Kaze also had feelings for Kira. Hatred, jealousy, and greed consumed his life. One day when Kasu was off to war, Kaze began to spend time with Kira. But something awful struck. Kasu had died in battle. Not by his enemies, but by his best friend. His jealousy made him into an evil monster, that made him murder his best friend. Kira didn't want to be apart from him, so she went to the temple. 'Death of Time,' people had called it. Her only wish was to bring her loved one back to life...even if it met to waste her own.

_"Death of time, please, grant me this one wish! I wish for Kasu to have my life!"_

The temple of time held a magical creature. She was touched by the love, she granted her the wish. Kasu had come back to life, but Kira's was gone. Kasu went to find her, but only found her dead at the temple. He sobbed in her chest. Kaze was sobbing from afar. Because of his jealous, and hatred he had killed the one person he truly loved. Kasu felt the same way about Kira, so he, too, had made a wish.

_"Please! Bring Kira back to life into this world. As long as she's alive, I'm happy!"_

The creature was touched, but she somehow knew this wouldn't end the way he wanted it, too. So, instead she made the wish of both of them dying together in each others arm. A sword pierce their bodies together. They both died in love."

Rima was listening to the whole story. For the first time, she didn't feel bored.

Sensei kept on talking about the story. "So, it's practically two people falling in love, but someone kept in between them. It's kind of like, two friends trying to fall in love, but can't because they're brain is telling them not to fall for it."

_"Woah. How does that relate to the other thing?" _Out of a sudden, Rima's nightmare triggered in her head again. Her and Shiki in the dark...but she couldn't reach him. Was that the same thing Yaguri-sensei talked about? That something kept a thing between them?

"Sensei! Why are you even telling us this?"

"I thought it was less work than actually trying to teach you something...dismiss."

"...Idiot."

As soon as Sensei left, Rima got up from her seat. She hated that. When something bad happens to you, somehow you hear something similar somewhere else. Like, if you aren't best friends with someone anymore. You see on T.V something about friends. That pissed her off. She left the class followed by everyone else.

"That was...interesting?"

"Haha! That was stupid, Kain. Who would die for a love one? I mean, seriously, right, Shiki?"

"I guess..." He replied not really caring. He just shrugged. He didn't listen to the story much, it didn't mean anything. But it somehow meant a lot to Rima.

"Aido, the story actually make sense. If you actually loved someone, you would know. And I mean someone, not those whores that we call Day class students."

"I don't love them! I admire them for loving me."

"...I wonder why you still live."

"Cause this world would go insane without me!"

Rima sighed. Why was she talking to this idiot? She just went straight to her room. She really needed to thing about what happened today. Her dream and the story, do they relate?

_"...Shiki...I love you..."_

But...she started to think it was a lie.

* * *

**Doooone! (: Umm, okay, first off I want to point that you guys are lucky! My first day in high school was okay, but after school sucked. I couldn't go on my bus, so I waited in the rain for my dad to pick me up. .. And, I'm super tired. No, I'm exhausted. At first, I thought I was going to go home and sleep, but I ended up staying awake. Honestly, I wasn't planning to write today, but I ended up doing it after I listened to music. xD **

**Second thing I wanted to talk about; the story that Yaguri-sensei was talking about it something I got from DN Angel. x3 I changed the names around, and I think the name of the temple. Not sure, I can't really remember the name of it. I thought of putting it in there, because it somehow related to Rima with her dream. Yeaaaah. (:**

**Another thing is, I promise not to abandon this story. And don't worry, I will update this frequently. I'm not going to say, I'll update soon and then don't. Personally, I hate that, especially if the story is good because it makes me want more. D:**

**Once again, I think I didn't do well. At least it's longer! Yeah, so tell me if I need any fixing and stuff. : PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! It gives cookies. :3**

**Review, review, review, review. / I totally didn't tell you that.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Simply confused

****

o wo; -holds up Oscar- I, uh...wanna thank my parents, friends, family! And the reviewers; without you, I wouldn't have this much inspiration to actually believe that I could write a chapter everyday or close to it! c: -audience claps- Thank you, thank you! :3

**Onto the story and disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK. D: **

* * *

"I'll put what happen yesterday in the past. It's done with, and that's it. That nightmare meant nothing!"

_"I think..."_

"Maybe I should see Shiki..."

_"Just to see his face..."_

"One more time and then that's it. I'm done with him, too!"

_"All my feelings for him will be gone." _

"Done with who?" Rima turned around facing Shiki. How the hell? How did he get in without her hearing? She grimaced and pushed him out the door.

"Out!"

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

"Well, whatever you're doing has to wait. We have a job to do now."

"Hunting level E's now?"

"No...our photo shoot, remember?"

"Oh." She completely forgotten that. And she never forget these things. Usually Shiki did. She let out a sigh and dismissed him with her hand. "I'll be out in a minute or so."

"I'll wait in the car, then." Shiki left her and walked downstairs. Rima went over to her to her bed. Yep, they had a photo shoot, but this time it was at night. If she remembered correctly, her manager planned something really special. **IF **she remembered correctly. It was all based on that one if. She got out of her dorm, and went down the stairs. She placed her hand on the glossy rail and kept walking. If felt so soft...like Shiki's skin. Okay, so, she was comparing Shiki's beautiful, soft skin to a rail. But in her defense, the rail is living in a rich place. Yeah. She opened the door and walked to the car. Why couldn't they walk there? So many questions, not that much time.

The car trip was silent. No one talked. All you heard was the wind blowing fiercely with the trees. Rima looked out the window, enjoying her view. She started to notice the differences. This wasn't the route toward the shooting set. She shook Shiki's arm, a little bit stressed.

"Where are we?"

"You've completely lost it."

"What?"

"We're shooting here. Remember: They need romantic pictures of us." Her throat dried up. Romantic...picture? She cleared it before he could noticed. Nah, she didn't like him, so it means nothing. He continued. "He thought doing it in a different atmosphere would be better for us."

Better? For who? Them or their manager? The car trip didn't take long, but it did take several minutes. Rima just rested her head on the door, waiting for her destination. Shiki was sitting up straight looking ahead. His face seemed emotionless.

"We're here, let's go." He said out of a sudden when the car came to a stop. She followed Shiki's order and grabbed the door handle and exited. She took a small breath and followed Shiki to their manager. Their gay manager...

"Rima! Shiki! I'm so glad you came!"

"Did we have a choice?"

"Oh, Shiki. You sure know how to make me smile."

"..."

"So! Shall we get started?" He pushed Rima and Shiki towards the wishing fountain. Rima took the time to see her surrondings. There was a park surrounded by a beautiful lake that was being dimmed by the moonlight. The trees were being blow by the wind. It was beautiful. Rima stared at awe.

"Okay, now! Rima go sit on the fountain, and Shiki lean close to her, got it?"

"Whatever."

Rima slowly walked toward the fountain. Her heart beat was going faster than usual. She stared straight ahead, trying to avoid Shiki's gaze. A million thoughts were going through her head.

_"I seriously hope we don't have many shots." _She sat on the egde of the fountain. Shiki walked over her and then sat down next to her. He took her head into his hands and tilted her chin up. He leaned his face closer to hers. Their lips were inches apart...just a little bit further...

"PERFECT! Stay like that!"

_"He's so close..." _

Click.

"Okay, now-"

Quickly, Shiki grabbed Rima and put her close to his chest. He was now craddling her. And, well, she was confused.

"Umm, PERFECT!"

_"Is that all he can say?!"_

Rima glared at Shiki.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to go faster to go home."

"Well, can't you wait for our manager to say something?"

"No."

Click.

Several shoots later...

"We're done here! You can go home now!" Rima was tired. Shiki and her had missed class for the photo shoot. So, somethings did turn out okay. But all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and think about what happened.

"Rima, Shiki! You two are so cute together!"

"Hn."

Rima and Shiki went into the car and waited in silence.

"...How've you been?"

"OK, I guess." Shiki looked at her, and gave a small smile. "Have any nightmares?"

"Don't remind me." She whined. She hoped she didn't have another nightmare. She just wanted to continue her normal--somewhat normal-- life and forget about _him. _The car stopped and the two vampires exited. They both entered the Night Class corridor and bid adieu to each other. Rima silently opened her door and plopped on her bed. She cuddle her pillow, and let out a sigh. She started to fall asleep, and at a time she was actually sleeping peacefully. She was.

_"Rima." She turned around facing Shiki sitting under a Sakura tree. (_**A/N: That's a cherry blossom tree for those who don't know.**) _It was such a pretty picture. The sun was up, but it didn't hurt them one bit. He had a flower in his hand and he motioned her to come close. She did was she was told and sat next to him._

_"Shiki--"_

_"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. He leaned closer to her, their lips so close. "I know that Sakuras' are your favorite type of flower." A smile grew on his face. His face was so close to her. His smell was intoxicating her. Unable to control herself, she pushed herself to his lips. She rapidly put her arms around his neck. For a second he was kissing back with all his might. But then he pulled back. Waving a finger in her face, back and forth; disjointedly._

_"Riimaa. You shouldn't have done that." She looked confused. She didn't get what he mean. Her surroundings darkened. The wind blew fiercely. Like a hurricane was starting. Shiki was at least ten feet away from her. She stood up, reaching out for him. The wind blew her hair in her face. Her eyes were emotionless. Tears started to roll down her face._

_"Why can't I be with you Shiki? Why?!"_

_"Don't ask me, ask your heart."_

_"Huh? Wait! Please, don't leave me!"_

She abruptly woke up from her confusing dream. She touched her cheeks. She was crying in her sleep. A knock could be heard from the other side of the door. Rima sighed.

"I'm fine, Ruka!"

"It's me..."

_"Shiki?"_

"Can I come in?"

"..."

"I'm coming in, then." He opened the door to her room. He noticed that she was sitting up straight, tears rolling down her face. He was worried about her. He walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream. That's all." He touched her face. He caressed her cheek in his palm. She took his hand and dropped it on his lap.

"Get some sleep, Rima." He got up and started to walk over to her door. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard Rima speak.

"Don't...leave."

"What?"

"...Don't leave...me." He walked over to her and got on her bed again. He layed down and wrapped an arm around her waist, making her lay down as well. She snuggled closer to him, afraid of him going somewhere else. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed her hair.

"I will never do that."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was typing out another chapter that I thought was going to turn out adorably! But that's for another time. :3**

**Umm, I didn't like it too much. I feel it's kind of rushed. - I'll try harder next time. -shot- D:**

**Review?**


	4. You lost me

**Woah, sorry for the late update. :3**

**Demi: I own any type of chocolate. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**

* * *

"Uhnnn." A light moan escape from Rima's lips. Her hand absentmindedly searched the empty spot next to her on her bed. Her brows furrowed in frustration when she felt nothing. NOTHING. Not even a pillow or anything. She pulled her hand back and went deeper into her covers. She felt some weight on the other side of the bed, and sightly opened her eyes.

"...Shiki?"

"Hey, sleepy head."

"When did you wake up?"

"Not that long ago, actually."

"What were you doing then?"

"Hmm...watching you." Color rose to Rima's cheeks as she buried into her covers even more then before. Why did she have to blush so easily? Why couldn't she just control the color of her face? While calculating thought in her head, Shiki had been gently rocking her back and forth with his hand. Finally noticing his actions, she took off her covers and eyed him suspiciously. Sighing afterwards, Rima got up from her bed and started to change into her uniform. She did her usual routine. Put on her clothes, brush her hair, put it back in pig-tails, and then leave to go to the double doors to her death. Well, that's exaggerating a bit; not death, just staying in a class she'll likely not pay attention to making her lose a few IQ points. Same old same old.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

Walking to the doors in silence, Rima covered her mouth when she yawned. Shiki took a peak from the corner of his eye and half smiled.

Arriving at the doors, the night class heard the usual fan girl screams. The 'I LOVE YOU!' sayings, and 'BE MINE!' were all over the place. The doors opened showing the beautiful night class. The girls went wilder, scarring Rima's ears. Poor them.

Blah, blah, blah, class, blah, blah, blah. Rima heard nothing going on the lecture. She was day dreaming. While the rest were just pretending to care.

Just as they were about to leave when class was done, Kaname stopped them in the nick of time. Apparently, he had an important announcement.

"We're having a dance-"

"Can they just see my beauty from afar?"

"As I was saying, we're having a dance in a a week. It's mandatory. Don't try to skip it." With his threat leaving Aido to shut up, the night class had left to their dorms. Ruka had dragged Rima into her room to talk about "her life."

"Who are you going with to the dance?"

"No one."

"Not even Shiki?"

"No."

"You like him, right?"

"No."

"Are you lying to yourself?"

"No." She didn't lie, but she didn't completely tell the truth. She was still confused about Shiki, and Ruka questioning about him wasn't helping. At all. Why was she even with Ruka? Her special something was waiting for her. Her lovely bed wanted her. Her comfy, beautiful bed. Yep, she loves to sleep, if you haven't figure it out, yet.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Is Kain taking you?"

"K-Kain? W-What are you talking a-about?"

"That you and Kain look cu--" Rima stopped mid sentence, when Ruka started out push her out the door. The hell? She was practically asking questions about Shiki, and now that Rima was questioning, she's getting kicked out? No. Really. The hell.

"Night!"

SLAM!

"Well, that was nice." She mumbled to herself in a sarcastic tone. Stretching her arms out, she just sighed. Hey, whatever, more sleep for her. Walking to her dorm, he stomach grumbled quietly enough for only Rima to hear it. Scowling at herself, she walked all the way to her 'secret stash,' which was in a secret place. Looking through the items, she found her midnight snack and took a box out. Chocolate pocky. Yumm. Going back all the way upstairs, she finally reached her dorm and opened the door spotting her bed from afar. It looked like heaven to her. How beautiful heaven was. Really. She wasn't far from being in that bed, sleeping.

Taking a quick shower, she put on her night gown and brushed her damp hair. Looking at the mirror, she sighed. It didn't look as good as she thought, but she was about to go to bed. No one would see her. A crack of light could be seen through her window, blinding her for a second. Closing the blind, she sat on her bed. Taking some pocky out, she nibbled on it and left it on the edge of her drawer. Going under her covers like a little kid would do, she let her eyelids drop down and began to fall asleep.

_Crrrreeeeaaaaak._

Twitching in annoyance, she yanked the covers of her head and saw Shiki. Giving him a dull expression, she scratched her head and waited for his reason. No answer. Maybe she should wait one more minute, and if he doesn't respond, she'll just fall asleep. Shiki sat on the edge of her bed, making it move a little bit. He reached for the box of pocky, but he couldn't reach. His arm retreated and waited for Rima. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed the box and passed it towards him. Taking bites of it, he just stared at Rima. That started to annoy her. A lot.

_"Why is he here?"_

"Shiki, why are you in here?"

"Kaname wanted me to inform you that we're going to the dance."

"Yeah, I knew that. He told us in class, remember? Why are you telling me this?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Okay, I knew that we had to go to the dance, but why was Shiki telling me this. And...why is he fidgeting? "Shiki...?"

"What?"

"What about the dance?"

"...Never mind." And with that last statement Shiki left the room, leaving a confused Rima behind.

Going outside, Shiki sled down from the wall and sighed. "Why couldn't I just ask her?"

* * *

**I don't know, Shiki, why didn't you? D: We all know Rima loves you! Go get her, man. **

**So, yeaaaaah. I haven't updated in a while. No cross that. In a long time. Sorry, school is so hetic for me. And I'm starting my community hours. D8 I've been crashing for a while, and haven't had time to update this. Also, I had no ideas how to do this chapter, so that's why it's crappy. **

**Good news: Hurricane Ike missed us! I was like "Yay! But now we have school! Noooo!" My mom told me I should be grateful because we could of haven it bad. Also, because of Ike another hurricane changed it's direction, due to the winds of Ike, it turned Hanna around to Cuba--may it recover soon--making Florida safe. I do wish the places who have been hit badly, or have just been hit, get back to their regular schedule. We had it lucky, but not so much for other people. Oh, great, now I'm babbling. **

**Weeeeell? Review! **


	5. Breath Taking Dance

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm tired, yo. -cough- That's no excuse is it? Well, the weekends are here! I have a lot of work ahead of me! **

**So, support me or something... (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK. **

* * *

_Previously on: Denying my Heart, You lost me..._

_"Shiki, why are you in here?"_

_"Kaname wanted me to inform you that we're going to the dance."_

_"Yeah, I knew that. He told us in class, remember? Why are you telling me this?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Okay, I knew that we had to go to the dance, but why was Shiki telling me this. And...why is he fidgeting? "Shiki...?"_

_"What?"_

_"What about the dance?"_

_"...Nevermind." And with that last statement Shiki left the room, leaving a confused Rima behind._

_Going outside,_ _Shiki sled down from the wall and sighed. "Why couldn't I just ask her?" _

One Week Later (night)...

"Hey, Ruka."

"Yeah?"

"Does Shiki seem weird?"

"Not that I noticed. Why?"

"He's just been ignoring me."

"Lover's Quarrel."

"..."

"It happens from time to time."

"We're not together."

"Sure."

"We're not!"

Rima sighed. They weren't dating. She knew that. She wasn't even sure if she liked him or not. Well, she knew, but she didn't want to admit it. While Ruka blabbered on, Rima thought about Shiki. When did he start to ignore her?

_"Okay, he started to ignore me a couple of days ago. But that day he went into my room, he did act weird."_

Oblivious?

Brainless?

No, she was just clueless.

_"Why?"_

Poor, poor Rima. Sometimes she can be a little bit clueless when it comes to imporant things. Like, when her manager wants her to have amazing poses. Rima thought that whatever she did was perfect. But the manager wanted something special, stunning, attention-grabbing. So, it usually ends up that Rima is in crazy situations.

"And then he was like looking at me. And I'm like what?! And then he just got on one knee-- I was expecting he was going to propose to me, but he didn't--and he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. And he asked me to the dance."

_"Maybe I should talk to him?"_

"And--Rima?"

"Huh?"

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Yeah...about what?"

"That Kain asked me to the dance!"

"He what? Seriously?" Rima asked forgetting her problems. She always thought that Kain and Ruka looked cute together.

"Yeah! I know! I was totally shocked."

"I'm happy for you, Ruka."

"Did Shiki ask you, yet?"

"...Was he going to?" She asked. Maybe he told Kain, and Kain told Ruka.

"I don't know. I just thought he would ask."

"Oh."

Ruka and Rima were still talking when they entered the class. They sat in their usual seats. Rima sat down next to Shiki. She sighed and faced him.

"Shiki."

"Let me go first."

"Umm, okay--"

"Rima, that night when I was in your room."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to know if..."

"If?"

"If you'll go to the dance with me...?" Shiki blurted out quietly. He was acting so weird. So unlike Shiki. And, well, Rima exploded inside. She was practically screaming in her head.

"Yes..." She replied in a whisper. He gave her a small smile. As if on cue, Yaguri-sensei entered.

"Listen, you vampires. Just copy the notes from the board. No excuses. Now get going."

_"How nice..."_

The class started to take the notes. Well, some of them. Meaning: none of them. They just spaced out. And knowing that our favorite sensei was too lazy to check if they actually copied them or not he just sat in his seat, as usual. After taking his leave; everyone else did the same.

Rima was overly-excited. The dance was tonight. _Her date was tonight._ She was going to have fun, with _her Shiki._ No, not her Shiki. They didn't belong together. But he asked her, didn't he? So, what did she mean to him?

She didn't have time to think. She needed to get dress, right away. She went into her room and jumped on her bed. She growled a bit. She grabbed one of her blood tablets, and popped one in her mouth.

Bitter.

Disgusting.

_"Ugh! Terrible."_

She needed something sweeter, tastier.

_"Shiki's blood..."_

She instantly got up from her bed, and shook her head. She did not just think about his blood. No, she didn't. She sighed and got ready for the dance. She put on her favorite dress. It was a chetta B-white beaded chiffon halter dress. **(A/N: Look up the dress if you want to get the idea of how she looks. It's suppose to be black, but I can only see Rima in white.) **It fit her perfectly. She looked stunning. She let her hair down, and brushed it a couple of times. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was satisfied with the way she looked. She took a deep breath and left her room, waiting for Ruka to get outside. As soon as she did, Ruka gasped.

"Rima, you look stunning."

"Thanks. So do you. I bet you, Kain will love it."

"I hope so."

They went to the ballroom and stood apart from the other couples who were dancing. Kain arrived meaning that Ruka had left her alone, but not for long. Shiki arrived in his white uniform. He looked gorgeous to Rima; and to every other girl in the room. Most of them stared at him with big sparkly eyes. Shiki ignored them and smiled at Rima.

"Wow, Rima."

She frowned a bit. "That's all you can say?"

Shiki chuckled. He grabbed her hand and started to dance with her. "You know how I think of you."

_"Not really..."_

"You're absolutely beautiful. I'm glad you said yes."

"Me, too."

"Mmmm." Rima put her arms around his neck, staring at his face. He smiled, and leaned closer to hers'. She blushed a bit. Not even knowing, the song that was playing, became their song.

_My love for you is so strong_

_You'll never believe that I'm wrong_

_You know we belong together..._

_My heart is growing for you_

_You'll never know it's true_

_Baby, I love you_

_Your face, your eyes, are all mine_

_I want you to be with me_

_I never want you to flee_

_I love you, forever and now_

_I want you, let's be together somehow_

_You're mine, and you're all I neeeeeeeed_

_to survive!_

The two kept dancing till their hearts content. They were the stars tonight as everyone watched how they danced together. Rima smiled. Maybe her feelings for Shiki weren't disappearing.

But will something change her mind?

* * *

**(Ruka x Kain Fluff...)**

Kain walked over to Ruka. Well, she wasn't having as much fun as she thought she would, but she managed to smile. A little bit.

"Ruka, are you okay?"

"You know! When you asked me to the dance, I thought we would be dancing!" She said through gritted teeth. She thought this would be so romantic for them, but no. Kain would always be behind Aido. Maybe...just maybe, if Aido wasn't here, Kain would be with her instead. Ruka started planning an evil scheme called, "Aido's done!" A smirk appeared on her lips. She was going to have fun with this.

"Would you like to dance?"

"...Can you repeat that?"

Kain sighed. "Would you give me the honor to dance with you?"

A genuine smile appeard on her ruby, moist lips. Finally! How long did it take him? "I thought you'd never ask." Gently grabbing his hand, Kain put his arm around Ruka's waist, leading her to the dance floor. One of her arms was put on his back, and the other was currently holding his. His eyes were staring straight at hers. A smiled was formed on her face when he asked her to dance, and it never left. Kain twirled her, dipped her, they also spinned together in circles, yet it was elegantly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much. I was wondering when you would of asked me to dance."

"I'm not use to dancing with beautiful woman." Ruka laughed. But to Kain, her laugh was a melody. It chimmed through the ballroom. Ruka rested her head on is shoulder. Letting the beat of the song flow through her head.

"Why do you follow Aido around like a pet?"

"I don't follow Aido."

"Hmm, I think you're in love with him."

"You've got to be shitting me. Me in love with him? Hell no."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I'm in love with you." Her face tured crimson. He said it so casually. Like if he said it to her everyday. Her grip on him was a bit tighter. Ruka was feeling incredible right now. Her heart pounded loudly. Her head was spinning. She felt like her body went limp, but it was okay because Kain was there to hold her up. She held on to him for her life. Because at that instant, she knew she couldn't live without him.

Her breath started to tickle his neck. Why did he just say 'Because I'm in love with you'? He could of told her in a better place. Instead he ended up saying it in a conversation with Aido in it. But at least he said it, right? He said it, and he was happy now. He had _his_ girl in _his_ arms. He spinned once more, following the beat of the music. It sounded like waltz to him, but then again, he didn't need to pay attention it. All he needed to pay attention to Ruka.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful, tonight?"

"Ha! Don't I always." It was more of a statement then a question. That's Ruka, alright.

* * *

**Ha! A cliff hanger. ;D Aren't I just rotten? Well, I had a spark of inspiration for Ruka and Kain. They are so cute together! :3 So a little section is there for all you Ruka/Kain lovers.**

**Th song is totally made up! xD I couldn't think of a song to put in there, so I made on up. Sue me! -shot- ;-;**

**Feels kind of rushed...again.**

**Review!! I demand them from you! **


End file.
